N is for Narusaku
by am'spocoloco
Summary: 26 drabbles in response to the Great A to Z of NarutoxSakura. In a hundred words each, moments in Naruto and Sakura's life are described, their relationship romantic, or platonic. It's the small things in life that make you happy.
1. Acceptance

**A is for Acceptance**

As a small child, all he strived for was acceptance. He wanted it in any way that it came. As a small child, he was far from gaining it, though he didn't know why. From Mizuki, he then learned why. It was first from Iruka that acceptance had come. He learned what it felt like, and from there, easily recognized the rest.

From Sasuke, he gained acceptance as a brother; from Kakashi, as a student. From the people, he would gain acceptance over time. But from Sakura, acceptance in the form of a sincere smile was all he'd ever need.

I'm nervous as to how this will turn out. Feedback is nice.


	2. Blanket

**B is for Blanket**

Sakura awoke to find that Naruto had rolled over from his bedroll, to lie on top of her. She didn't mind, because after all, he _was _cute when he was sleeping, but she admitted that she was a bit nervous, since it was _Naruto _that was on top of her.

Naruto woke up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, only to find a mass of pink obscuring his vision.

"Sakura-chan! Gomen, I don't know why I did that!" Naruto sprang up into a half-sitting position.

"It's okay, Naruto. Come back here, I'm cold, and my blanket just went away."

A/N Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, it's greatly appreciated!


	3. Curiosity

**C is for Curiosity**

Curiosity, as often said, killed the cat, Sakura mused. If so, then what would become of her little fox? She questioned herself, as she watched said fox tamper with the idea of making kunai a projectile in some sort of machine.

He'd first thought of the idea that morning, during breakfast, but Sakura had brushed it off as one of his "What if? . . ." spiels. It surely wasn't one of those spiels, now. So, would curiosity really kill a fox? A sudden, loud outburst of curses interrupted her thoughts. No, it seemed it wouldn't, for the time being.


	4. Date

**A/N**: Have any of you seen the movie What about Bob?

Look for my other story, a twoshot drabble, called Depression.

**Date**

"I feel good, I feel great, I feel wonderful . . ." Naruto chanted as he prepared himself.

Today, he was going to ask Sakura out.

Not to Ichiraku, but a real date, somewhere fancy, somewhere that could finally convince Sakura to like him.

He imagined the whole event in his mind. He'd ask her, she'd agree. He'd take her to a nice restaurant, compliment her on her clothing, then go on a walk. Then he'd walk with her in the park, where he would finally-

" Hey, Naruto? Are you okay? Your face is all red . . ."


	5. Envelope

**Envelope**

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What was that envelope that Ino gave you last time?"

"Oh, nothing. I know what we'll do for next year's Christmas cards!"

"eh? Why so early? It's March, you know."

"I know, just thought I'd use _this_ picture."

"AHH!? No! Don't use those pictures of me!"

"Aw, come on, Naruto, I think this one, especially is cute!"

"No please, Sakura-chan, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Mmm-hmm. Just not that one."

Naruto idly thought that there was _something_ about Sakura's expression that made him uneasy. Sakura cackled as she thought of the _other_ picture. Three words: Naruto, Santa, cactus.

**A/N:** Yeah, you can tell it was rushed. The deadline was today. Honestly, I have a very vague idea of what that photo is actually like. Reviews are nice!


	6. Fluffy

**A/N**: Hah, I just figured out how to use the line break thingy. (No, I'm not that dumb, I just do everything on MS Word)

Sorry about this update, if it messes anything up, it's three new chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Fluffy**

There was something about Naruto's hair that made Sakura slightly jealous. It shone a light golden in the sunlight, but other times it was a darker, bronze-gold. It was light, and so very, very soft. Sakura envied Naruto on days that he was looking _better _than her. She never thought someone with fluffy-yes; fluffy-hair would look as good as he did, even on days where he _had_ bed head.

There were some days where they would lie on the couch together, watching random television shows, and she would watch intently, stroking her fingers through his hair. Yes, it was fluffy.


	7. Gates

**Gate**

The one day, at Konoha's gates, where Sakura literally begged him to save Sasuke, Naruto had almost given up on her. Now that Sasuke was gone, maybe the gates around her heart were closed. Maybe there was a wall around her heart, with no room for him to be let in.

The day she turned Naruto down for a date, Naruto was almost sure that there was no way across those gates. He could almost feel his heart break in two.

The day that Naruto found out that there were no such gates was also coincidentally the day she kissed him.


	8. Hat

**Hat**

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from the far room.

"Hm?"

"Do you know where I put my hat?" She could hear Naruto digging through the spare closet.

"What hat?"

"My hokage hat, you know, white, triangular, sort of, with fire written at the top?"

"Uh . . . hmm . . .did you try the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Kitchen"

"Uh, yeah.

"Did you leave it in the office?"

"No, because I know that I brought it home, I remember."

"Did you look in the refrigerator?"

"Why would I put it in there- oh. Thank you, Sakura-chan. Bye!"

She heard the door slam.


	9. Ice Cream

**A/N:** This is the 1st of a two part update, I just let it be two different chapters for consistency.

**

* * *

**

**Ice Cream**

Naruto tapped his chin, thinking deeply.

What flavor did Sakura like best?

She reminded him last night, as they lay in bed, talking nonstop about their day, to buy some more ice cream. She never did mention what kind, though!

Would she like strawberry?

Naruto recalled that one time where they had drugged Kakashi's strawberry ice cream in yet another unsuccessful attempt at seeing his face.

Or chocolate?

She _loved_ chocolate.

Or perhaps vanilla?

Her shampoo did smell like vanilla, and there had to be _some_ reason she kept buying it.

Just then, something red caught Naruto's eye. Variety Flavor!


	10. Jab

**Jab**

Naruto frowned. There was a particularly good-looking piece of meat floating around in Sakura's bowl.

He had long finished his ramen, but just one more morsel would fully sate him.

He picked up his chopsticks, unaware that Sakura was looking at him funny.

_He's up to something_, she thought.

She then noticed his real intentions as he eyed her bowl. There, floating in the broth was a lone piece of meat.

Naruto's hand moved making a beeline for the bowl. He was stopped by a sharp elbow jab to the side.

Teach him not to steal any of my food!

* * *

**A/N:** As always, reviews are appreciated. I apologize for the long absence, the 'real world' has been keeping me busy. And because I actually realized this today that I forgot to post this, sorry. To make it up to you, I'll post the next two drabbles by the end of this week. If I don't you have the right to PM me and flame. I promise. :) 


	11. Kiss

Kiss

Their first kiss wasn't perfect. It wasn't exactly how he imagined it, the stumbling, and sloppiness of lips smashing together. It was heated, passionate, but at the same time, completely natural to the both of them. Sure, they were both still young and slightly immature, having the regular raging teenage hormones. There was just so much more to their relationship than any other, because of all they had been through, everything they had worked for together.

It looked almost planned, the way they had come together, though one couldn't forget the faint snickering of the Godaime when she was told.

* * *

**A/N:**The first of a two-part update!I told you I'd have these up by the end of the week!

I've been thinking of writing either a one-shot, or multi-chaptered fic, but either way, I need some sort of main idea, or plot. Any suggestions?


	12. Light

Light

To Naruto, Sakura was the light that helped keep him going. No, wait, what was that saying? Ah, yes, the 'light at the end of the tunnel.' Whenever he was on a far away mission, bleeding, lightheaded, and dirt tired, he would remember he smile, her face, her smell, their time spent together.

It was what he would think of next that would irk him. Should he die here, and never return, would she cry for him? Would long days be spent, in mourning for him? Or would she move on? He, just another casualty, name engraved in stone?

Best not experiment!


	13. Magic

**Magic**

Everything about his achievements was either of luck, or of skill. He always managed to do what he said, always kept his promises. He was no doubt human, in all other characteristics, but in his persistence, his will was god-like, unwavering.

It definitely had to be either luck, or magic when unknown to the both of them, he put her under a spell. What she harbored for him now was more than a crush, a silly infatuation. It was serious deep, life changing, consuming love.

Kakashi sighed. When would the time come when it became clear? Was it magic?

* * *

Um, I don't know if I need one or not, you can tell me, but I've been wondering, should I have a beta, even for only 100 words? If needed, would any be willing?

PM about betas, Review about story, please.

Also, I'm open to any suggestions for any story plots, or requests, so PM me for those.


	14. New

**New**

As spring came, new things followed. Traditions, resolutions, and relationships especially. Though it had seemed to them like theirs was just in its first stages, everyone watching would beg to differ.

It had been five years already, what was so new and fragile about it? Their relationship was as solid as ever, having been the best of friends for years. All it needed to become something more was a "little" push in the right direction. A "little" push turned out to be one big shove in the form of a ballroom party that no one would ever forget. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been gone a little while, I know. But I've been either to lazy or busy. Which got me thinking. Would anyone mind requesting anything? I'm desperate for something to write besides this, and would love it if people wouldn't mind requesting things, even if it was likely they wouldn't see their drabbles/fics until the summer.

Whoops, going now, before the author's note is longer than the actual drabble.


	15. Author Note

Author's Note:

I really hate doing this, but this story is beyond dead, and I apologize for not taking many of your requests.

But in other news, I was going to start either a new narusaku or kakasaku, probably the former, once I find the time. (and the ideas)

Once again, I would like to apologize for not coming around to many of your requests after a year and then some.


End file.
